


Very Useful Indeed

by LuckyLand



Category: Hellsing, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brando Brothers, Cute, Family Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Mama Hellsing, Muda Dad, What Have I Done, small Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLand/pseuds/LuckyLand
Summary: In the dark of the night and the middle of a thunderstorm, Sir Hellsing waited for her family to return to her safe in sound.(A small collection of family fluff I write up during the night.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. :V  
> This was written at like 11:56 in the night, so if there's anything wrong with it, please bring it to my attention.

Integra laid in her large king-sized bed as a loud boom of thunder erupted from outside. She honestly didn’t mind the weather. After all, she had spent countless nights working in such awful conditions. She was more concerned about the fact that Dio, Diego, and Giorno had not returned from their trip to the store. 

“I hope their okay.” She said looking to the windows. “This weather is far too treacherous for them.” 

Integra laid in silence for a good moment, silently listening to the crashes of thunder outside. She found it strangely peaceful, the rain at least. Its soft pitter-patter calmed her a bit, even when the thunder spontaneously broke the silence. Suddenly, the door swung open. Rushing in through the doorway, five-year-old Giorno and ten-year-old Diego came rushing into the room, both crawling frantically on the bed towards their mother. 

“Mama!” Giorno whined crawling into his mother’s arms. “Mama! It’s raining. It’s scary, mama! It’s scary!” 

“Don’t make us sleep alone, Mother!” Diego added, hugging her from behind. “Please? The thunder's close by!” 

Both boys cuddled their mother closely, wincing when a loud crash of thunder erupted from outside. They were trying ever so desperately to burrow deep within Integra, so as to feel as safe as possible. Integra sighed and turned on her back, cradling both of her sons with each arm. They snuggled closer to her, Diego placing his head between her arm and her torso and Giorno laying his head on one of Integra’s breasts. 

“Do not worry my little ones.” Integra said patting both their blonde heads. “Mommy will protect you from the lightning.”

Giorno looked up to his mother, grasping her larger hand with his smaller one. 

“How come you’re not scared of the lightning, Mama?” He asked.

Diego looked over to Giorno, then looked his mother in the eyes. 

“Mother’s not scared of anything.” He said. “Nothing in the bloody world.” 

Integra shook her head, gaining both Diego and Giorno’s attention.

“Mommy is scared of one thing.” She said, rising a bit to sit up on the bed. 

Giorno and Diego looked towards Integra, who flashed them a warm, motherly smile. Diego crawled a bit closer to his mother, his blue eyes piercing back into hers. 

“You’re afraid of something, Mother?” He asked. “What? What is it?” 

Giorno nodded.

“Tell us, mama.” He said wrapping his hands around his mother’s. “Please?” 

Integra patted both boys’ heads eagerly before saying anything. A loud crash of thunder sounded from outside, scaring both boys to no end as they frantically shifted closer to their mother. Integra leaned forward to place a kiss on Giorno’s forehead, calming the five-year-old down alot. She did the same to Diego and got the same result. Both boys looked to their mother, anticipating her answer.

“Mommy is afraid of her little boys getting hurt.” She said calmly. “That’s why mommy isn’t afraid of anything. So that she can teach her boys to not be afraid of anything. To be able to handle anything. To be strong, just like mommy.” 

“And father?” Diego asked cocking his head to the side. 

Integra chuckled.

“I suppose so, Diego.” She said, turning her attention towards the doorway. “Dio? Care to come in?” 

Both Giorno and Diego watched as their father slowly entered the room. Unlike them however, Dio only wore black boxers as he entered the room. His hope was to get the idea of the thunder off his mind by… copulating with Integra, but seeing as though both Giorno and Diego were here, that wasn’t about to happen. However, he would still try it. Dio crawled onto the bed, stopping when he was directly above Integra. 

“Muda.” He said as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her. 

“Ew.” Diego commented as his father pressed his lips against his mother’s. “Disgusting.” 

Giorno held his nose as if he smelled something awful, earning a giggle from Diego as he mimicked his little brother. 

Dio immediately pulled away from Integra, shooting a look at Diego.

“Shut up.” Dio snapped. 

Diego’s brow furrowed, but reluctantly obeyed what his father had said. Dio then moved to Integra’s neck, placing small kisses along her milk chocolate skin. Integra was a bit flustered by how tender and loving Dio was being about this. The gesture was quick but tender, giving Integra the idea that Dio was in a pleasant mood. Had he not been, he would have gone straight to biting her neck in a wonton sort of way. Dio then grinded against Integra, earning a stern look from the woman.

“...Diego and Giorno are in here, Dio.” She said sternly. “Control yourself.” 

Dio scoffed, grinding once more against Integra. Her face only turned sour. 

“Okay. Okay.” Dio said stopping with his grinds. “But I wish to be compensated in the morning.” 

Integra gave him a playful smile.

“I think I can arrange that.” She said with a smile.

Dio smiled and placed his lips against Integra’s cheek, flashing her a mischievous grin as he finished. He then looked to Giorno, his brow furrowing. 

“Move.” He commanded. 

 

Giorno shifted to where he was on top of Integra. His mother honestly didn’t mind the movement. She, in fact, welcomed it and cradled Giorno with loving arms.

“Can I be… constipated too, mama?” Giorno asked shaking his mother’s arm. 

“Compensated.” Diego corrected with a giggle. “Not constipated, Giorno.” 

“Oh.” Giorno said. “Well, I want that too.” 

“Fuhuhu…” Dio chuckled. “I think you are a bit too young to have my kind of compensation, Giorno.” 

Giorno gave his father a grunt.

“That’s no fair!” He said. “How come papa gets… constipated, mama?” 

“Compensated, bambino.” Integra corrected. “And your father is… special.” 

“Indeed I am.” Dio said.

Diego took a moment to think about it. He knew full and well what his father and mother were talking about. They were going to do that weird dance, the one that had them both naked. He wanted nothing to do with that kind of compensation, but he couldn’t help but wonder, what could he and Giorno get? 

“I wish to be compensated too.” Diego said. “I want pancakes in the morning. The ones that are shaped like dinosaurs.” 

“Yeah!” Giorno said. “Pancakes, mama.” 

Another loud crack of thunder ripped through the sky, causing all the males to cling towards Integra. She smiled as they clung to her. She truly did love this little family of hers.

“Everyone will be compensated tomorrow.” She said bringing them all closer together. “I promise.” 

“Hooray!” Giorno chimed.

“Hmph.” Diego said. “Make sure to get the tyrannosaurus rex ones.” 

“Hm-hmm…” Dio purred, rubbing his head against his fiancee’s. “I look forward to it.” 

“...Alright, alright.” Integra sighed. “Goodnight everyone.” 

“Good night, mama.” Giorno said. “Good night, Dio. Good night, Muda.” 

Dio gave an irritated “tch” at being called muda by his son. Diego let out a long yawn before snuggling up against his mother once more. 

“Good night everyone.” He mumbled sleepily.

“Hmph.” Dio said laying his head down on the pillows. 

The family fell asleep soon thereafter, completely undisturbed by the thunderstorm outside.


	2. Looking a gift Horse in the Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego asks his mother for something.

“Mother, I request a horse.” 

 

Integra looked up from her paperwork, incredibility written all over her face as to what Diego had just asked. Her head slowly turned towards the ten-year-old, pushing up her glasses when he fully came into her view.

 

“...A horse?” She asked. “Why?” 

 

Diego puffed his cheeks and pouted. 

 

“I like horses.” He said blandly. “If I like something, then I want it. That is why I’m asking for a horse.” 

 

Integra took a moment before looking back towards her papers, making note of how many more sheets she would have to fill out before calling it a day. Her attention then turned back to the little blonde boy, who was now reading what she was writing. He rummaged through some papers, then looked back at his mother, curiosity filling his thoughts all the while.

 

“Another business transaction?” He asked cocking his head to the side. “When are you ever  _ not _ busy, mother?”

 

As Diego finished his sentence, the large hat on his head fell over his eyes. Integra smiled and placed a hand on her son’s head, lifting it back on top of his head as she gathered her unfinished paperwork into one neat pile with the other hand.

 

“Diego,” She started bringing the boy closer, “mommy is always busy so that she can finish her work and spend time with her boys.” 

 

Diego looked back towards the papers, then back to his mother's eyes. 

 

“Will there ever be a day when you don’t have to work, mother?” He asked. “I don’t like it when you work.” 

 

Integra placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead, then patted his shoulder.

 

“That’s why mommy works hard.” She answered. “She tries to finish three days of work in one day so that the next day, she can spend with you, Giorno, and your father.” 

 

Diego nodded, walking away from his mother. 

 

“But  _ will _ you spend time with us tomorrow?” He asked. “Or will you just be hard at work?” 

 

Integra was taken back by the question. Honestly, she wouldn’t know for sure unless this was all the paperwork Walter brought her. The woman looked towards her large stack of unfinished paperwork, then to her blonde little son, whose blue eyes studied hers, as if he was anticipating a specific answer. 

 

“...I won’t make any promises, Diego.” She stated returning to her work. “Now, run along. Go play with Giorno.” 

 

“Father took Giorno out.” Diego said nonchalantly. “He claimed I was being “bad”, so he didn’t allow me to go with him.” 

 

Integra continued her paperwork, but gave a gruff sigh. Dio always knew how to annoy her… 

 

“Okay. Well, what did you do for him to call you bad?” Integra asked. 

 

“Ask for a horse.” Diego said. “He said that I didn’t need one and that I was being a spoiled brat.” 

 

_...To an extent, he’s right. _ Integra thought as she placed a sheet of paper on the other finished papers on the side of her desk.  _ We do spoil you, Diego… _

 

Integra then found herself musing over why Diego wanted a horse in the first place. Sure, he liked them, but knowing Diego, there was possibly a bigger reason than that. A much larger, more complex reason. 

 

“Tell mommy why you  _ really  _ want a horse, Diego.” She said putting her pen down. “I’m genuinely curious.” 

 

Diego tapped his fingers together, unsure of whether or not Integra would be accepting of his new found passion. 

 

“I rode one at the Joestar house and did really well controlling it.” He said quietly. “I had a lot of fun while on it too. But, it was Johnny’s horse, Slow Dancer. You’re well aware with the idea that I despise Johnny, so I want one so that I don’t have to go to their house.” 

 

Integra smiled. 

 

“You want to be a jockey, Diego?” She said.

 

Diego quickly looked up and nodded profusely. 

 

“Yes.” Diego admitted. “Can I have a horse Integra? Please?” 

 

Integra placed her finger on her chin, thoroughly thinking it over the pros and cons of giving Diego a horse. On one hand, Diego could become a phenomenon of a jockey, winning races with not only his built up skill, but also because of his cunning, stamina, and physical physic. It would make her proud to see her little boy riding off into victory and who knows what doors could open up for him if he became really  _ really _ good? 

 

On the other hand… 

 

Integra was torn about the other thought. The horse in this time could die, Diego could become bored with it, and how would she even explain it to Dio? He would absolutely lose his cool and quite possibly send it back to where it came from or even worse, to an early grave.

 

Integra then looked to Diego. His blue eye sparkled and lip quivered as he silently awaited Integra’s answer. Integra sighed. How could she say no to face like that? 

 

“...We’ll see, Diego.” She said returning to her work. 

 

Diego seemed a little disappointed by her answer, but quickly recovered and bowed. 

 

“Okay.” He said walking out of the room.

 

Integra smiled as soon as the door closed behind him. She couldn’t wait for Christmas this year, for that was when she intended to surprise Diego with that horse he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love happy endings, fam. :D


End file.
